


You're A  Devil

by MelodicSunshine



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Blood and Injury, Candles, Demon Summoning, Demons, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Minor Violence, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rituals, Romance, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicSunshine/pseuds/MelodicSunshine
Summary: "You needn't be jealous of no one. I've been yours since that first day you carved my initials in your leg."A different idea on how Gomez and Morticia met. Reimagined as the 90's characters. Oneshot.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	You're A  Devil

Morticia Frump sighed as she carved the last sigil in the wooden floor. She had spent hours poring over book after book, making sure that this ritual would go as planned. Botching this would mean… well, she didn’t know what would happen if she ruined the summoning. But she’ll be damned if she was going to find out. She stood up and eyed her work. A circle of candles surrounded seven different demonic sigils, each hand carved with careful accuracy. She had studied these symbols for so long that if she shut her eyes, they would be burned into her eyelids, like branded reminders of her efforts.

She turned around, picking up a book from the nearby coffee table. In retrospect, maybe she shouldn’t have done this in her own living room. Any guests that came in would call her mad for even attempting something so taboo. But then again, not many came to visit. Her sister Ophelia had left the house for good, leaving Morticia alone to do whatever she pleased. The loneliness bothered her, and that is how she got here. Flipping through the tome, she traced a finger along the pages, making sure she had everything right before she started. She nodded to herself when she found no mistakes in her work, and turned over to the next page. A grin spread across her face as she eyed the chants scrawled onto the paper, and a chill ran up her spine. 

This was it; everything was set perfectly. She sighed and shut her eyes, and began to recite the chants and hymns that she meticulously read and reread until it was common knowledge in her mind. It wasn’t in a familiar language, that was certain. The letters were so jumbled and bizarre that even the most professional linguists could barely understand its meaning, let alone say them out loud. But, Morticia was a determined woman, and she didn’t let chicken scratch in a dirt-covered book stop her from getting what she wanted. She showed no sign of shock when a bright orange light began glowing from the candle circle. The carved sigils began glowing an intense red, and one by one the candles were snuffed by an unseen force, leaving only the mysterious light to illuminate the room.

She only startled when a black figure suddenly appeared. It was tall, shrouded in an aura so dark she nearly mistook it for her own shadow. She pondered the idea of turning the lights on, but had no time to move when wisps of flame spewed from the floor, causing large billows of black smoke to fill the surrounding air. She coughed at the sudden lack of oxygen, which caused the figure to slowly turn its smog-shrouded head towards her. She stilled under its gaze, and stared on as it opened its mouth.

It spoke, yet she could not understand. Its voice was deep, so deep that she could swear she felt the walls shake with every syllable. The language however, just like the chants, was unintelligible, bewildering. How was she supposed to respond to such an intimidating, incomprehensible stranger? Then, much to her uncharacteristic surprise, it did something she didn’t expect.

It cleared its throat.

“I forget that your people do not speak in my language, my apologies.” Its voice was now a bit higher, though still very much dark.

“You can speak English?” She tore the words out of her throat, herself in complete awe at the demon before her.

“I can speak many things.” It took a step towards her, looking around the room. “But I assume you’ve called upon me for a reason.”

“I have.” She swallowed against a dry throat. “I need your assistance with something.”

“And what could that be?” It stepped even closer, closing the space between them. “What do you desire in life, woman? Riches? Power? Would you like me to take a life?” It tapped a sharp claw against its chin, awaiting her response.

“No, nothing like that at all.”

“Then spit it out, if you would.”

She paused. “Why must you rush me?”

“I don’t like it when my time is wasted.”

“I can assure you, your time will not be wasted with my request.”

“Then tell me, woman, what is it-”

“Morticia.” She interrupted, causing it to tilt its head. “My name is Morticia, not ‘woman.’”

“Hmm, how bold of you to interrupt a demon.”

“How bold of you to not ask a woman her name.” It crossed its arms in annoyance, and she chuckled to herself. “But yes, my request is rather simple, and you don’t need to do much, it’s a simple need.”

“And that need is?”

“Companionship.”

The room suddenly fell into darkness, as the flames died along with the glowing symbols. Despite the lack of sight, she could hear shuffling, along with a throaty laugh that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight.

“I’ll have you know, Morticia,” The demon started, trying her name on its tongue. “Our kind are not summoned to play matchmaker with mortals.”

“Oh, you must be confused then.” She felt around the nearby table for a match, lighting one quickly to see. She squinted against the darkness, and could barely make out the fiend’s figure, which was now even closer. “I didn’t call on you to set me up with a human man. I’m here to be acquainted with a demon.”

“I don’t usually question the motives of humans, but I must know. Why?”

“Mm, there are endless possibilities as to why I’d want to be with one.” She paced back and forth as she spoke, her clicking heels echoing off the walls. “Maybe I’m tired of mortal men. Maybe they bore me, with their honeyed words and material gifts, only to leave women once they’ve bedded them. Maybe I’m just a lonely woman who’s so desperate for love I look down into the pits of hell for a mate, or maybe…” She turned around and gave the silhouette a mischievous grin. “Maybe I’m an angel who’d like to be tainted.”

The room erupted with light at her final words, and the demon couldn’t help but guffaw at her daring. “How cocky you are, flirting with a being so far above you. But, let’s say I humor you, what would this deal entail?”

“Simple, really. We become lovers, and you are to stay by my side until I die.”

“How do you know I won’t simply accept the deal, then kill you immediately?”

“Because I’m certain you’re as curious as I am to see where this will go.”

“You may be right on that. But what do I get in return?”

“It would be much easier to tell you what you don’t get in return, it’s a much shorter list.” She gestured to her body and smirked. “You’ll get the chance to be in the company of me, and I can assure you, I’m not like most human lovers.”

It hummed in consideration. “The way you speak of yourself nearly has me convinced.”

“And why shouldn’t it? There is no catch. I just want you to be mine, and I will be yours.”

“Ah, very well.” The figure held out its hand, with Morticia flinching at the sight of its long black nails. “So, we have a deal then?”

“Almost. If you’re going to be mine, you need to look the part.”

“You’d like me to change my appearance?”

“That, and your name, yes.” She looked down at the ground, lip upturned in thought. “For how I would like you to look, you’d obviously have to look human. I’d like for you to wear something nice, formal. And as for the rest, you can surprise me.”

“I see. And what about the name?”

Morticia gave a cheeky smile. “Gomez.”

“Gomez?”

She nodded. “Yes, I’ve thought about this name for a while. And it seems fitting. Truth be told, I only picked it because it roughly translates to ‘man.’ I find it funny, the idea of a demon walking around with a name like ‘man.’ Like a wolf with ‘sheep’ clearly marked on its face.”

“You seem like you’ve thought about this for a long time.”

“Trust me, I have. Now, could you please change your look? I’m eager to see the face of my new husband.”

“As you wish. Just close your eyes for a moment, honey.”

She shut her eyes as her nose crinkled in disgust at the pet name. “Please call me anything but that.”

“Any preferred names?”

“Actually, yes. I took a trip through Europe not too long ago and I simply adored Spain. Though it was much too sunny for my liking, I loved the people, the sights, but I also fell in love with the language. So anything in Spanish will do. You do know Spanish, correct?”

“I know many mortal languages, you needn’t worry.” She hummed in response but quieted when she heard what sounded like flesh moving. “You may open your eyes now, mi amor.” Morticia’s eyes fluttered open, and she gasped in excitement.

He was gorgeous.

His skin was fair, slightly darker than her pale, pallid face. His black hair was slicked back, a few strands covering his forehead. He stared at her with his sunken brown eyes and gave her a charismatic grin, showcasing his charming pencil mustache. She looked down and admired his tasteful attire. He was dressed in a crimson embroidered blazer, a white dress shirt underneath. He also wore black dress pants, with black loafers to match. He took the opportunity to take a bow before her.

“Gomez Addams, at your service.” His voice was different as well. Rather than a deep, booming tone, his voice sounded much more eccentric, with a hint of a Hispanic accent.

“You chose Addams as your last name?” Morticia laughed. “I love it. Wearing the same name as the man who ate the forbidden fruit. How fitting.

“Am I to your liking, Morticia?” She nearly rolled her eyes back in bliss hearing her name in his voice.

“Oui.” She reached a hand out and stroked Gomez’s cheek, which he leaned into. “I’m glad I get to have you for the rest of my life.”

“Well, almost.” He ran a hand through his hair, as if admiring his form. “In order to make this deal legitimate, a seal has to be made. Like the brands they put on livestock.”

“Let me guess, carve a pentagram into my skin?”

He leaned in, cupping her face in his hands. “Such a creative woman you are. But no, a seal has to be made on me.”

“Then by all means, mark yourself, my love.”

She watched in anticipation as he procured a small penknife from his blazer pocket and held it up to the light. He knelt on one knee and rolled up his pant leg, looking up at her. “Name. What’s your last name?”

“Frump. Morticia Frump.”

“Perfect.” As soon as the word left his mouth, he sunk the blade into his flesh. Blood dripped from the wound as he carefully carved out an ‘M’ and an ‘F’ into his upper thigh. He showed no signs of pain, in fact grinning at the burning sensation in his leg. Once he was done, he uttered a ‘ta-da’ and gestured to the new seal. Morticia beamed at him, looking on with nothing but newfound admiration.

“Now it’s all settled.” She offered him a hand and pulled him up to his feet. 

“Yes, from now until your death, I am forever yours, querida.”

“I’d have it no other way, mon cher.”

With their contract finally sealed, the two lovers sealed their fates with a long awaited kiss.


End file.
